Passing Notes
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: While stuck at a meeting, Goren gets bored and thinks of a way to pass the time with Eames. Hint of BA Shipperness, PG for one bad word. Chapter two up!
1. Goren

Authors notes: Hey all, my first attempt at Criminal Intent fanfiction. Not sure I got their characters right, well, I know I didn't, but I mean, I'm not sure I got them as close as I could get them to being right. Well, anyway, the idea for this story just popped into my head, along with another one I'm in the process of writing that's a bit longer than this one. That one will be a chapter story instead of just a short story, like this one. Should be posting the first chapter soon, but let me know if you like this.

Passing Notes.

Robert Goren was bored. It didn't happen often; there was usually a case files to look at, or a book to read, or even something on the learning channel to watch. If all else fails, there was always his partner, Alex Eames to bother. Bobby did this often. He didn't think she minded much, though. She was never really shy about letting anyone know when she was angry or annoyed with them, least of all Bobby. As she took over his thoughts, his eyes found their way to her as casually as possible.

To the untrained eye, anyone would think she was paying close attention, taking notes even; but he knew better. For one, she hated these meeting as much as he did, and two, Bobby recognized paperwork when he saw it. They were always behind in it, always trying to catch up. He wished he thought of something to do while the accountant drowned on about expense reports and the _correct_ way to file them. It was the one subject even Bobby Goren couldn't find interesting.

Where was he? Oh yeah- Eames and paperwork. She was always better at keeping track of that kind of stuff. It was she who did most, if not all, the paperwork and he guessed that was why they were always behind. Usually partners split the load and, since there were two sets of hands filling in the blanks, it got done in a timely fashion. He felt a stab of guilt at that thought. She did as much as he in the field, he shouldn't always make excuses to get out of the paperwork.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he, as silently as possible, started looking through his pockets for a scrap piece of paper. When he found one, he scribbled a quick note, folded the paper in half, then half again and waited for an opportunity.

A minute later, the accountant pointed to the diagram he set up behind him and all the other officers dragged to the meeting turned to look. Goren stretched his arms like he was working the kinks out and dropped the folded paper on top of the form Eames was halfway through; all without taking his eyes off the accountant and his stupid diagram.

Another minute passed and Bobby wondered if she was just going to ignore him when the paper came rolling back in front of him, like she had flicked it. He chanced a look at her, but she was busy filling out forms again. He eagerly reopened the note, hiding a smile.

_B: Care to share some of that?   
A: Since when are you itching to do paperwork?_

Her voice came instantly to his mind and he could just see her eyebrow quirked while she spoke. He thought a minute, then again wrote down a reply. This time she was ready for him. When he refolded the paper and thought about how to get it to her without alerting anyone, he felt a nudge to his leg. Looking down he saw that Alex had her hand open and waiting while at the same time still writing with her other hand.

Bobby slipped her the note and resettled in his chair, leaning his head on his left hand that was balanced on the table, while his other hand was resting on his knee under the table waiting for Alex. He glanced at her when she read the note and smiled when she smiled. With a slight shake of her head, she wrote a quick reply and refolded the note. He looked away before she caught him starring and soon felt her slip the paper back into his hand.

_B: Since I've found something even more mind-numbing than it.   
A: Isn't that what you said when you got us into trouble and we had to sit through Carver's Law, 101?_

Bobby cleared his throat to hide a small chuckle. She remembered that? He thought he mumbled it under his breath when they were leaving. He knew she paid attention to him, even noticed the things about him a good cop should, but was it possible she paid as close attention to him as he did her?

'Your jumping to conclusions again' he scolded himself as he wrote a reply and slipped the note back to her. 'Just because she remembers something you said awhile ago doesn't mean she obsesses over you like you do her.' Bobby mentally shook his head in disagreement. 'I don't obsess over her.' Another part of his brain replied. ' I pay attention to her; I care about what she says, about her opinions. That's not obsession; we're partners.'

The paper was back and he noticed she had given up filling out the forms and now just feigned interest in what the accountant was saying.

_B: I've since revised my list. Now it's expense meetings, Carvers lectures, Paperwork.   
A: Wow, paperwork is getting pretty high on the list, huh? Wait- you think these meetings are worse than a lecture from Carver?_

Bobby nodded to himself even as he wrote a reply and slipped it back to Alex. 'Sure' the first part of his brain continued it's mental argument. _'Partners_. Do all partner's call each other at all hours of the night to talk? Or are in each others personal space whenever they're together?' Alex had to nudge his leg to take the note this time, he was so focused with his thoughts.

_B: Of course. At least with Carver I'm aloud to speak.   
A: Ah, of course._

Bobby glanced at Alex top see she was looking at him. She smiled her half smile, eyes twinkling and he felt his own mouth smile without thought- his natural response to seeing her smile. 'Do all partners love their female counterparts smile?' the voice in his head asked, sounding amused. 'Shut up!' he mentally yelled.

Bobby's eyes refocused on the scrap paper and he wrote the first thing that popped into his head, and then passed it back. Alex rolled her eyes when she read it and he knew what he reply would be, 'So what else is new?' When he reached for the note back she passed a small bag of skittles with it; her favorite snack, and quickly becoming his, to carry around for just these occasions. It was only a third full, but he was happy.

He went for the classic yawning maneuver to get them to his mouth without anyone being the wiser. While carefully chewing them, he read the note.

_B: I'm Hungry.   
A: That should hold you til you treat me to lunch after this._

Bobby inwardly rejoiced. 'Are all partners happy when they get to take their female counterpart out to lunch?' the voice was back with a vengeance. 'Didn't I tell you to take a hike?' He mentally grumbled back as he scribbled a reply and passed the note back to Alex's waiting hand. 'Friends then, okay? We're good friends.' he explained. 'Well, you're heading in the right direction anyway.'

Alex was about to pass the note back when it fell from her hand. Thinking she dropped it on accident, he started to reach down for it when she caught his hand in her iron grip. He realized right away andfaked a cough, then put his attention back at the instructor, but was too late. The accountant, along with the rest of the room, was looking at him expectantly. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Did he ask me something? I didn't even hear him say my name.

"Uh...The um.." Bobby stalled for time.

"Form 3b-201" Alex mumbled out of the corner of her mouth and Goren instantly repeated it.

"Very good. Nice to know at least some of you are still with me." the instructor said with a smile, then resumed his speech. Bobby threw Alex a grateful look. She gave him a little shrug as if to say 'No big deal' then glanced down at the note now laying on the floor by his feet. He knocked his pen to the floor with his elbow then reached down to retrieve both.

_B: My treat? __   
__A: Of course. Payment for stiffing me with the paperwork all the time._

Bobby nodded to show this was an excepted agreement when inside he wondered at his luck. Not only did he not have to do the paperwork (which he despised) but he got a dinner with Alex out of it. He wrote down a place that had just opened up, which he heard was good, if a little pricier then where they usually went and passed it back before he could think better of it.

He snuck another glance at Alex and saw the slight surprise on her face. Then she looked thoughtful before writing a reply and refolding the paper. He didn't chicken out this time and kept her gaze while he took the paper, finding confidence when she let her hand liger a moment longer then she usually did. So quick it almost wasn't noticeable, but Bobby did notice and took it as a good sign.

_B: Did you hear about that new place that opened up? Cardello's? In the mood for Italian?   
A: Depends. Do I get to go home and change first?_

Bobby looked her over and thought she looked fine, but understood she might be a little uncomfortable in her work clothes and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. She didn't need any reminders that they were work partners going out to dinner because she made it seem like he owed her. He wanted to just be a couple of friends having a meal together because they enjoyed the other's company.

He was about to scribble a reply back when something the instructor said caught his attention. "I think that about covers it. Take your pamphlets home with you to look over, or keep it at your desk for a reference. Dismissed." he let out a grateful sigh as he stood up and stretched, slipping the note in his pocket.

"If you want to." he spoke into Alex's ear as they make their way outside. "I got a bag in my car I can change into so we don't have to…go to two places."

"Bobby, I hear this place is kind of nice. I don't think they'd let you in if you were just wearing a bag. Though it might depend on the _color_ of the bag." Alex quipped with a straight face. Bobby let a chuckle out and shook his head.

"Don't worry. Dark green. Goes with my eyes." he pointed unnecessarily, then shrugged."I wouldn't want to embarrass you." he grinned at her.

"You? Embarrass me? Never." she fired back. He mock glared at her.

"Has anyone ever told you that sarcasm doesn't become you?" he asked opening the door for her to precede him out. She gave a show of thinking about it before replying.

"No, never." she said with an innocent look that might have fooled anyone but him.

They reached her car first and Bobby jogged a little way down to retrieve the bag with a change of clothes in it from his trunk. He came back to her car and slipped it in the back seat before joining her in the front.

"You really want to go to Cardello's?" Alex asked a little uncertainly as she made her way out of the parking garage.

"Sure. Don't you?" he asked, no worried he had made a fool of himself when she had just been kidding around with him.

"No, I do.It's just not one of our usual hangouts." she explained.

"Yes but...it's...a nice change. Don't you think?" he asked. She thought for a minute before nodding.

"A very nice change." she agreed and they shared a smile, both wondering if the other caught the underlying meaning.

"So, Cardello's?" Bobby asked, needing confirmation.

"Cardello's." Alex nodded again and shot him a grin, which he eagerly returned.

End

And that's all folks. I have a sequel in mind, where it continues to the dinner. Also have a companion fic in mind where either Eames tells her version of this story or where someone else in the room tells his/her version of the two of them. Maybe both. Let me know what you think.


	2. Eames

Alex Eames was bored. It didn't happen often; there was always case files to go over, Bobby to keep an eye on, or- if all else fails- never ending paperwork to complete. They had just finished wrapping up a case and Bobby was actually behaving himself (a feat unto itself) so that left only one option. Well, one available option seeing as how they were stuck at a meeting about expense reports.

Expense reports. Really, who's bright idea was this? When the memo had come around, Eames had fully intended to get them out of it, but then a big case came their way and by the end of the week she had totally forgotten about it until it was time to go. So, in order to make the meeting not a total waste of time, she grabbed a stack of paperwork and as soon as she was sure she wouldn't get caught, started filling them in.

Idly, she wondered why she and Bobby even had to attend. Expense reports were not an issue with them. They very rarely left the state and always took the same force unit car out on runs (the big SUV so he has room to stretch his legs, though she doesn't let _him_ know that) so by now she has the license and tag number down by heart and can fill the release forms out with her eyes closed. The only real expense they have is when they put in for gas money.

Now, if there were a meeting on how it's wrong to publicly humiliate wealthy suspects, or what exactly accounts as police harassment of wealthy suspects, she would understand having to attend; though she'd probably be just as bored. She viewed those things as the more fun points of the job - only when they disserved it of course.

Alex felt Bobby moving around next to her and gave a mental sigh. She knew his signs well and so knew when he got antsy or bored enough that he'd fall back on his favorite past time- bothering her. 'Hey Alex, did you know this' or 'Eames, remember that case when such and such murdered whomever' or 'Guess what I saw on the discovery channel last night'. Alex did her best to pay attention to what she labeled as Bobby's Bored Conversations, even when she was distracted because Bobby of course knew when she wasn't and his feelings would be hurt. Not that she cared if Goren got upset because she wasn't listening to some stupid story of how the Dung beetle got it's name. Much. And anyway, a happy Bobby was much more pleasant that a melancholy one, so she smiled, nodded, 'Hmm'ed and 'Really?'ed in all the right places.

Suddenly, his arm came into view as he stretched and she fought back another sigh. 'Couldn't he do that in his own space? Was it really necessary to throw his arm in front of _her_ like that? It's almost like he's going out of his way to-' Alex's mentally grumblings were cut short when she saw him drop a folded piece of paper on top of the form she was in the middle of filling out. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye but he looked fully interested in what the instructor was saying. She picked the paper up and unfolded it.

_Care to share any of that?_

Alex quirked her eyebrow automatically as his voice filled her head. She gave a mental shrug and wrote a quick reply, then refolded the paper. With a glance around the room to make sure no one was watching, Alex flicked the paper towards him and resumed filling out the paper in front of her, but glanced at him while he was folding the note back up. He seemed to hesitate, so she, while still giving the appearance of still filling out forms, nudged him from under the table. She felt his slip the note into her hand and pretended to pause to un-cramp her hand while she opened the paper.

_A: Since when are you iching to do paperwork?  
__B: Since I've found something even more mind-numbing than it._

Alex had to grin at that. Then she remembered a meeting with Carver, where he chewed them out and began lecturing them on the proper and legal ways that they could do things and still get the job done. As they were walking out, Bobby mumbled that he had just found something more mind numbing then paperwork. Eames smiled at the memory, and then wrote a reply.

She glanced at Bobby to see he was still feigning interest in what the instructor had to say, but his right palm was open on his knee, waiting for her. She slipped the paper back into his hand, then went back to trying to finish the form she was still on. She heard a strained laugh come from him that he tried to cover up with a cough and smiled.

Alex finally got the form filled out and slipped it into her bag with the rest of the finished ones. Instead of starting on a new one, she put her pen down and leaned her head on her hand while staring through the speaker. Bobby slipped the note back into her hand and she eagerly unfolded it.

_A: Isn't that what you said when _you_ got us into trouble and we had to sit through Carver's Law 101?  
B: I have since revised my list. Now it's expense meeting, Carver's lectures, paperwork._

Alex smiled at that, then chanced a look at Bobby. His brows were furred and he looked puzzled about something. No, not puzzled exactly; more like he looked when he was disagreeing with someone. She gave a mental shrug, then focused back on the note, wrote a reply, and handed it back to him. She watched as he read the note, nodded to himself, scribbled a response, then handed it back to her.

_A: Wow, paperwork is getting pretty high on you list, huh? Wait- you think these meetings are worse than a lecture from Carver?  
__B: Of course. At least with Carver I'm aloud to speak._

This was certainly true. From the beginning there was never any love loss between Goren and Carver. They have since been on better terms, but neither were shy about letting the other know when they disagreed. It wasn't like Alex always agreed with Carver either, but she always felt like she needed to defuse Bobby while Deakins worked on the ADA.

She wrote a reply, then went to pass the note back to Bobby, except he was zoned out with that look back on his face. She looked around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to them, then nudged Goren with her foot. He startled like she knew he would and looked over at her apologetically before taking the note.

Bobby read it, then looked back up to meet her gaze again. Alex gave him a small smile, which he returned full-fledged. Her stomach did a little flip like it always did when he looked right at her with the smile on his face. She had assessed long ago that it was perfectly natural to be attracted to someone you saw on a daily basis, whom you trusted completely and whom you got along with completely.

They were great partners, in sync with one another so much that they could read each other's expressions and react accordingly. But they were also great friends, had the same sense of humor and enjoyed each other's company. So, having rationalized away the feelings she got when he smiled like that ha her, she equally ignored when her stomach had annoying reactions like that.

Bobby's eyes snapped back to the piece of paper in his hands, seemed to right without thinking and handed it back to her.

_A: Ah, of course.  
__B: I'm hungry._

Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes. So what else is new? Bobby was always hungry, except when they were deep in a mystery, in which case he never ate until Alex forced him to. She was ready though. Having learned long ago to have some sort of snack on hand in case of emergencies such as these, she carefully reached into her bag and pulled out the half empty bag of skittles. Or was that half full? Either way, she had been snacking on it since she missed breakfast for this stupid meeting. Hmm. That gave her an idea.

She scribbled a reply and first handed over the bag of candy, then slipped the note in front of him. Bobby, no doubt expecting a small piece of paper, looked surprised when she pressed the bag into her his hand. He first looked down at it, then met her gaze with a grateful smile. She almost laughed out right at the picture he made, trying to stealthy slip the small candy into is mouth. Then, apparently sighting the note, he opened it and read what she wrote.

Alex looked away to the instructor to see if he was any closer to winding this meeting down. Nope, still going on about the correct way to file things and how much better life would be if we could just get it right. Bobby passed the note back to her as she noticed the one time she pays attention is when he's explained the one form she's most knowledgeable on. Oh well. Further proof that this is a complete waste of time.

_A: That will hold you over til you treat me to lunch after this  
__B: My treat?_

Alex smiles at his predicted response and is ready with a reply. She refolded the paper and was in the middle of handing it back to him when the instructor called on Bobby. Instinctively, she dropped the paper in her hand and covered it with her foot. Bobby, seemingly unaware that everyone in the room was staring at him waiting for the answer, started to reach down to retrieve the note but her hand shot out to stop him and he realized something was wrong right away. Faking a cough, he straightened and scaned the room with a deer caught in the headlights look on his face.

"The…Uh,…" he stammered, obviously stalling for time. Alex thanks whomever's out there that she had chosen that moment to pay attention and mumbles the answer so only Bobby can hear. He immediately repeats her and the accountant looks pleased.

"Very good. Nice to know at least some of you are still with me." He smiles before resuming the lecture.

As soon as all the attention was off of them, Bobby threw Alex a grateful look. It was no big deal and she lets him know with a shrug. Then, lifting her foot of the fallen paper, she looks down at it. With a swift move, Bobby knocked his own pen down, then bends to retrieve them both. He read her reply, nodded, then wrote a reply of his own.

_A: Of course, payment fro stiffing me with all the paperwork all the time.  
_B: _Did you hear about that new place that opened up? Cardello's? In the mood for Italian?_

Alex's eyebrows show up in surprise when she read what Bobby wrote. She had, in fact, heard of Cardello's from a friend who had a date there. She said it was a great atmosphere and the food was wonderful, even if her date wasn't. Date. Shit. Did Bobby know he just asked her out on a date? Well, okay so technically she told him her owed her some food- but he picked the place. Usually when they ate it was at O'Malley's down the block. Not a dive by any standards, but nothing like Cardello's. 'Okay' Alex reasoned with herself 'Maybe he just wants to cash in on one big dinner instead of a couple small ones.' She nodded to herself and wrote a reply asking to be able to change first.

Alex refolded the paper and turned to pass it over when he caught and held her gaze. She took a quick breath at the hopeful look in his eyes and realized what she should have realized right away. Bobby knew perfectly well what he was asking when he proposed Cardello's Bobby, who was so confident in the interrogation room, or out in the field and so fearful of rejection when it came to Alex took a big step in asking her, whether they considered it a date or not.

He reached out to take the paper from her and she let her hand liger just long enough so he'd notice the difference before pulling back. By the spark of confidence that came to his eyes, she knew he did. Bobby read the note, then let his eyes sweep over her apperance. She knew, bu the look she saw from him, that he didn't see anything wrong with what she was wearing. Alex was happy to note that, after sitting in one place and effetely wrinkling her suit, not to mention her smeared make-up, he thought she looked fine.

Alex watched as he posed his pen over the paper, prepared to write when he hesitated, cocking his head to one side slightly. She turned back to that accountant just in time to hear they were being set free. Grabbing her papers together and shoving them unceremoniously into her bag, she headed for the door with Bobby hot on her tail. Just as they stepped through the door, she felt him lean over with a touch to her shoulder to speak into her ear.

It used to irk her how much he got into her personal space when they were first partnered together, especially when she heard what a lady's man he was rumored to be. Then, when she saw he sis the same thing to suspects in and out of the interrogation room, she thought he was trying to intimate her, which only fueled her desire to prove herself worthy of going toe to toe with the great Bobby Goren. Then finally, when she got to know him, she realized it was just who he was and that he had a way of making it intimidating, or friendly, or endearing, depending on what he was trying to accomplish.

"If you want to." Bobby said, continuing their conversation as if there had been no interruption. "I have a bag in my car I can change into so we don't have to… go to two places." Alex smiled to herself and couldn't help but give voice to the retort that came to mind.

"Bobby, I hear this place is kind of nice. I don't think they'd let you in if you were just wearing a bag. Though it might depend on the _color_ of the bag." Alex tried to keep a straight face as she mentally added 'Or depend on the sexual preference of the hostess.'

Bobby shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry. Dark green. Goes with my eyes." He said, gesturing towards them. Alex grinned at his reply. He usually just laughed and continued the conversation, but she as always happy when he chooses to play along. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you." He added, returning her smile.

'Oh Bobby,' Alex thought to herself 'you are many things, but embarrassing isn't one of them.' She couldn't tell him that, of course so instead settled with "You? Embarrass me? Never." He threw a mock glare at her and asked,

"Has anyone told you that sarcasm doesn't become you?" he opened the door to the garage while she pretended to think about it.

"No. Never." She finally answered with her most innocent look as they reached her car.

Bobby, who was parked down further, jogged to his car to retrieve his bag while she got into hers to wait for him. A minute later, he opened the door to the backseat, threw his bag in and then joined her up front. As Alex steered the car out of the garage, it hit her that they were really going out on a almost date. While they passed notes, it had a sort of unreal feeling to it; but now he was in her car with a change of clothing and they were on the way to her place to change for dinner at Cardello's.

"You really want to go to Cardello's?" Alex asked suddenly uncertain.

"Sure, don't you?" Bobby asked, sounding worried and Alex could have kicked herself.

"No, I do." She hastened to assure him and saw him relax a little. "It's just not one of our usual hangouts." She explained.

"Yes but…it's…a nice change. Don't you think?" he asked, looking at her.

Change. Alex didn't see it coming, but Booby had very subtly started to change their relationship.

"A very nice change." She answered truthfully, then met his gaze. They shared a smile, both knowing the other caught the underlying meaning.

"So, Cardello's?" Bobby asked, needing confirmation.

"Cardello's." Alex nodded and again shot him a grin, which he eagerly returned.

Endnotes: Woo hoo! Stayed up late and copied the whole thing from my notebook to the computer! I didn't think I'd make it, but I was determined to update tonight. Well, this morning I guess. Anyway, hope you liked it. I am still planning on continuing to their dinner, and also am probably going to write another persons POV on this story. Thanks sooooo much for you great reviews! I really appreciated the nice feedback I got and it's encouraged me to keep this up, so thanks again and I hope you liked this one as well.


End file.
